On The Air With Organization 13
by ConfusionxOr-Not
Summary: A small collection of on-air dialogs with everyone's favorite nobodies: Organization XIII! They've finally got their own radio station, let's hope they don't mess it up!
1. Our first show! 13,8,9!

Hey guys! This is my first story for here... It's really just dialog.. just imagine you're listening to the radio, kay?

WARNING: implied smex-ual activities, references to some boyXboy smut, and strong language.

Unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes...

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Kingdom Hearts and all who inhabit it, then Axel would have jumped Roxas a loooong time ago, and Demyx would have been in more of 385/2 days.

For your information: _Demyx talks in italics, cause he's smooth like that, _**Roxas talks in bold, because he is just.. awesome. **And Axel talks in normal, because... well, because he's Axel.

* * *

"_Hey there! Welcome back to Org. 13 on 103.8! This is Demyx, wishing everyone safe driving! It's really coming down out there, huh Roxie?"_

"**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT?"**

"_Ouch, sorry Roxas!"_

"Gyesh, way to break the sound barrier shrimp."

"**Shut up Axel."**

"_Moving on, So have either of you heard about Prince William getting engaged?"_

"Who hasn't? Doesn't half the world's population drool over that fine piece of British ass?"

"**Way classy Axel."**

"You know me Rox; I'm a classy guy~"

"_WOAH! NO GROPING IN MY STUDIO GUYS! Really, you're the reason this isn't a family show."_

"Like you're any better Mr. Glomps-a-lot."

"**He's got a point Demyx- You do glomp people. A lot. Especially emo peopl-"**

"_OOOOKAY, but for reals guys, have you SEEN the world's reaction to this news?"_

"**What, you mean the girls sobbing in the streets?"**

"_Yeah."_

"**Then yes, we have. Pretty pathetic if you ask me."**

"OH REALLY ROX? Cuz I'm pretty sure you screamed in disbelief and broken-hearted sorrow when you first heard the news."

"**SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE!"**

"OW!"

"_C'mon guyyss! No fightinggggg!"_

"**THEN TELL AXEL NOT TO BE AN ASSHOLE!"**

"TELL ROXAS TO STOP HITTING ME!"

"**I only HIT YOU because you're an ASSHOLE!"**

"_Really Rox? Is that the ONLY reason you hit him?"_

"**What?"**

"_Cuz I saw some pretty INTERESTING things last time I was at your place."_

"**What?"**

"_You knoooow.. like some interesting thiiiingss…"_

"Demyx, you need to be more specific. Are you talking about my collection of lighters? Or Roxas's sea-salt ice cream stick collection?"

"_No, though that is interesting Rox, why the heck do you KEEP them?"_

"**Fuck off Demyx."**

"_So mean!"_

"STAY FOCUSED HERE! What the hell are you talking about?"

"_Let's just say I say a box."_

"A box? What box?

"_and it was opened a bit."_

"**uh-huh?"**

"Really Dem, what box?"

"_And I saw some thingggsss…"_

"In the box? WHAT BOX?"

"**Was it Sora's stuff? Cuz he and Riku left some clothes at our place while they were moving into their new apartment."**

"_No, this was after that."_

"**Well, what was it?"**

"_Well, the box was reeed…"_

"RED? Fuck, Demyx! NO!"

"_Let's just say I saw a riding crop, some silk, and a school girl uniform and leave it at that!"_

"DEMYX!"

"**... What. The. Fuck?"**

"_Oh, and a certain thing that resembled a certain piece of male anatomy. And lube. Lots of lube."_

"shit."

"_What? Was it a seeecret Axxy? You shouldn't keep seeeecrets from your boyfriend AND your Best friend!"_

"shitshitshitshitshit, I think you broke Roxas!"

"_Psh, It's not my fault you're a closet creep!"_

"ROX? ROXAS? CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"_What's with his face? It's going all red, is he choking?"_

"FUCK, ROX! DON'T CHOKE!"

"**IDIOT, DON'T SHAKE ME!"**

"OW! Well soOrrY for being concerned!"

"_What's wrong Rox? Do you (snork) like it rough? (snork)"_

**"…."**

"_OOOh, he's going red again!"_

"Rox? Are you pissed at me?"

"**One question."**

"Shoot."

"**What size is the outfit?"**

"_EEEEEEW! C'MON GUYS, NOT ON MY SHOW!"_

* * *

Ta-da! My first ever post here! I feels special, gotta say~! Ha, I dunno, I just want to get up to 5 stories so I can apply to be a beta. I'm good at Beta-ing. unless it's my own work. Isn't that weird? I always find OTHER people's grammar mistakes and have ideas for how they might want to say somethng differently, but when it comes to my own stuff, I wont notice it until after its posted or whatever! weeeeird!

Reviews would be appreciated, gotta admit! Should I do more radio sessions with these guys, and maybe other characters as well? Who? suggestions plz? kthnkx!

OH, and do you like the Radio station? Org. 13 at 103.8. teehee, that's 13 and 8! (AKUROKU! MWAHAHA!) I wanted it to be 103 because that just sounds better. I could have just done 138.9 (Roxas, Axel, and Demyx) but I think 103.8 just SOUNDS better, ya know? I dunno, now I'm full of doubt! GAH!

Well, I'll be going now. Hugs and Worship,

Sarah!


	2. Show 2! Discussing fanfictions 13,8,9!

Hi again! Here's more of my Organization XIII radio show fic! It's only dialogue... so just pretend you're listening to the radio!

WARNING: implied smex-ual activities, references to some boyXboy smut, VERY strong language, and general nonsense.

Unbeta-ed, so again, please excuse any mistakes!

DISCLAIMER: Sarah Does not own Kingdom Hearts, nor Kingdom Hearts 385/2 Days... but she does have an L plushie!

In this particular segment, the boys talk a lot about pairings and fandoms. These are just my particular views of the moment, as well as my own particular logic. I do NOT mean to offend anyone! If you do get offended somehow, then I am extremely sorry! Let's all just be friends, m'kay?

FOR YOUR INFORMATION: In this chapter, Roxas talks in normal, **While Axel Talks in Bold, **_And Demyx stays in Italics!_

_**Bold and Italics at once is BOTH Demyx and Axel!**  
_

* * *

_Hi there and welcome to Org. 13 on 103.8! You're back with Demyx, Roxas, and Axel for breaking news and other important things!_

**Seriously Dem? 'Breaking news and other important things'? When the fuck have we talked about important shit?**

_RIGHT NOW! Are you guys aware of the wide-spread epidemic of the (Dun DUn DUN) INCURABLE DISEASE?_

What?

_The dreaded Fangirl virus. It's an issue._

**Uggh, You bet it is! **

Definitely a major issue! Have you SEEN what some of those girls post about us?

**I KNOW! What I want to know is how they found out about the time with the whipped cre-**

_LALALALALALALA, I CAN'T HEAR YOUUUU! LALA-OW!_

Demyx, grow up. Axel,-

**OW!**

Stop saying things like that on the radio you moron!

_**Sorry Roxie.**_

Don't call me that.

_Awww, but Rox!_

**It's so YOU!**

Ugh, I swear, YOU guys are the reason we have this stupid fangirl problem.

_What-chu talkin bout?_

You both act so… So….

**So what Rox?**

So God dammed GAY!

_**GASP! ROXIE!**_

See, this is what I'm talking about.

**Ok, besides messing around with Dem, name one time I have acted gay.**

All of 385/2 Days.

**WHAT? THAT WASN'T GAY, THAT WAS FRIENDSHIP! I WAS AWESOME IN THAT, GOT IT MEMORIZED?**

_I'mma go with Roxie on this one. (don't look at me like that Rox, I'm on your side, No hitting.) That wasn't friendship. That was 'I'm-Axel-and-I-want-in-Roxas's-pants'ship._

**PROVE IT!**

Psh, too easy. Remember when I was leaving? I said that no one would miss me and you said, AND I QUOTE: "I would.." all sad and needy just wanting me to turn back and run into your arms.

**I said I would miss you, is that a crime? Is it suddenly illegal to miss your best friend?**

'_Course it's not Axy, Just not the way YOU did it._

**Oh yeah? What about YOU Demyx? You're in like, 13 different Organization 13 pairings!**

13? There are only 13 of us, so minus Demyx would be 12, idiot.

**No trust me, 13 different Organization 13 pairings.**

_Ok, I'm IN the pairings, and I don't even get this._

**DemyxXwater-clones.**

_Water clones of who?_

**Yourself.**

…

May I be the first to say: OMYGOD EW.

_Hmm.. I dunno, I AM pretty sexy._

….

…**..**

_What? Come on, It wouldn't even be like, sex. More like masturbation. _

Like that makes it ok?

…**Demyx, You are such a freak.**

_Well Gyezz. I know for a FACT that Roxas is often presented as a rent-boy in AUs. (That's Alternate Universe s for you n00bs out there!)_

***snork* Rent-boy Roxas?**

WHAT?

_Yeah, and Marluxia is often either in charge of the place, or uber possessive over your little blond ass!_

Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod

**Siiigh, Dammit Dem, I JUST got him OUT of therapy for all the RoxasXSora crap.**

_Ooooh Yeah! Almost forgot about that one! Twincest!_

NEVER. IN. HELL.

_What about that one party where you guys-_

WE WERE FUCKING DRUNK OUT OF OUR MINDS. And Riku and Axel MADE US because they are fucking PERVERTS!

_How was it?_

**Hot.**

_Sweet-OW!_

**Haha-OW! OW! OWDAMMIT, QUIT IT ROX!**

STOP BRINGING IT UP!

_Well then! Let's talk about some Axel Pairings then!_

**Uh… yeah.. no thanks.**

No, I agree with Demyx. Let's! :D

_So the one I've got here at the top of the pile of fanfiction has Axel as Roxas's boyfriend…_

**SEE! I'm a good boy Roxie~ 3**

_No, wait, I'm not done!_

**Quit while you're ahead Dem.**

No, Keep going!

_He's Roxas's Boyfriend, but he can't stop sleeping around! Like, with EVERYONE! Except Larxene… oh wait, no, here's one where you use Larxene to cover your lust for Roxie, so she tries to kill him... uh.. another, you and Larxene used to date, but now you're with me. Hmm.. Gotta say, that was a good decision. She's a scary bitch._

**Oh God.**

*Snork* oh god, keep going Dem, this is funny!

_Well, it's hard 'cause AkuRoku is such a popular pairing… here's one with you and Zexion. I'm gonna burn this later._

**How the fuck do they figure that? WHY ON FUCKING EARTH would I be fuckbuddies with emo-boy?**

Ha, it's says you're the "light in his world, the candle flame that helps him see in the darkness." Hn. That's romantic, but now I want to rip off Zexion's balls.

_NO TOUCHY MY ZEXY. God Axel, lookit this, You are Marluxia, like, ALL OVER. God, you're a fucking whore! Why didn't you tell me? I mean, look at some of these!_

HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

**Fuck, now Roxas is gonna kill Marluxia.**

_That's fine with me, he's so… soo.._

**Like an obnoxious pink Flower fairy?**

_Yeah, but I was going for pervert…_

Either way he will soon be DEAD. Look what he's making those vines do to you in this one!

**COUGHHACKBLEED OHMYGOD! I DON'T think I can bend like that!**

Oh god, where the heck is it GOING? Is there a bottomless portal in your ass Axel?

**OF COURSE NOT!**

_Gosh, wouldn't you KNOW that Roxie? (teehee~)_

**I DON'T BOTTOM!**

No, he bottoms.

**Yeah, If you're ridding me-OW!**

_No see, that brings up another common theme- Uke Roxas._

They think I'm a what now?

**Uke. Bottom. You get your ass pounded. Which is true-OW!**

_See, because you're so much shorter, and not to mention younger, they put you as the Uke. Like, all the time. _

**See, I tol-**

If you finish that sentence I will castrate you with a rusty spork.

**Point taken.**

_Age is another thing with you two; It was never officially established exactly how many years apart you both are! So there are AkuRoku fanfictions with themes from you guys being a year apart, to Axel being at most (that I've seen) ten years older than you AND a child molester. _

… uh.. great… just.. fucking..fantastic… What's with fangirls and giving me childhood trauma?

_It's the only logical reason for why you're a grumpy-Gus!_

**Psh, not that you're free from that road, eh Demy?**

_Ugh, don't remind me._

Elaborate this.

**Well, because Dem is such a ball of fucking sunshine 24/7, fans give him a dark and disturbing childhood or an abusive sibling/parent to make him some sort of masochist/hero character.**

What the fuck?

_It's suppose to show How selfless I am! Smiling and bringing joy to others while my own life is in shambles! So kawaii!_

…right…

**Shit guys, Saix is giving us the finger. BACK AT YOU BASTARD!**

_Guess that means our time's up!_

Good.

_Aww, so mean!_

**Well, who knows when we'll see you freaks out there again-**

_AXEL! Don't call the listeners FREAKS!_

_**But I suppose we'll see you eventually.**_

God, you really suck at this sort of thing.

**OoOo~ Roxie, does that mean you want me to give you a blowjo-**

_SAIX! TAKE US OFF AIR NOW!_

_

* * *

_

Ta-Da! Chapter 2! The boys' SECOND RADIO SHOW! I AM SO PROUD!

Ha, I actually really like doing this! I often get stuck with descriptions and such, I'm much better at simple screen directions! like in a play! Dialogue is really fun to write!

Though I am sorry if I bore you with you being unable to see what they are doing... Here's a hint; if some one is cut off, then say OW, that generally means Roxas has hit them!

So I wanted to ranble on about fanfictions and fandoms, for the simple reason of that they Fascinate me. Can't get enough, even if some of them occasionally make me sad or sick to my stomach. but in a good way. I like to analyze all the views of a problem, and I had Demyx voice most of my major opinions in this one because I think of him as the kind of guy to really get into things, like totally research them, look at something with a 360 degree perspective, ya know? ... This is me calling Demyx nosy. X)

Well... That's about it! I'm probably going to roll with this some more before I try anything else...

If anyone has Ideas or suggestions, I would appreciate them! Not really getting much help from this side of the screen. (glares at certain twin brother.)

_I keep telling her to just write some porn or something, but does she listen to me? NoOOOO!_

I'M NOT WRITING THAT!

_...yet._

...yeah...

Hugs and Worship and prayers for reviews,

~Sarah

_-And Steve too. :D_


	3. Show 3! Answering email 13,8,9,6!

Heya there! time for part 3 of my Organization XIII Radio show fiction! It's dialogue only, so just pretend you're listening to the radio!

WARNING: implied smex-ual activities, references to some boyXboy smut, VERY strong language, and general nonsense.

... should I change the rating? this is getting a tad ridiculous...

Beta-ed by my slacker twin, so there might still be mistakes...

DISCLAIMER: Sarah does not own Kingdom Hearts. But she's working on that... (kills heartless)

In THIS SPECIAL segment, the boys answer a question from TheAnnoyingVoice who is particularly AWESOME! for asking a question in the first place and giving me the motivation i needed to not do my homework and write fanfictions instead! :D

FOR YOUR INFORMATION:Roxas talks in normal, **While Axel Talks in Bold,**_ Demyx stays in Italics, _And Zexion's words are underlined!

**People talking at once is a combination of their fonts.**  
Roxas doesn't talk at the same time as anyone else because he's too cool for that.

* * *

_And that was Dr. Bombay with the Sitar Song! Hey there, I'm Demyx and you're listening to Organization 13 on 103.8!_

**Whoop-de-flippin-do.**

_Awws, so mean!_

**Bleeh!**

_Sorry there listeners, Axel is being a grumpy-Gus because Roxas yelled at him!_

**He's the mean one! Not me!**

Right, you're just the stupid perverted one.

**See? So cruel to me, his loyal lover, who takes such good care of him and holds him and fu-**

Finish that sentence and I will hit you.

**You always hit me! You're so abusive!**

If you'd stop being so stupid then I wouldn't have to hit you!

**Well, maybe you're hitting me has caused me brain damage! Ever think of THAT?**

So you admit your brain is damaged? GOOD.

**You know what Roxas? You are such a whiny little bi-**

_ENOUGH YOU TWO! GOD, SERIOUSLY! You guys are boyfriends, WHY ON EARTH are you together if you are always fighting like this? IT WILL TEAR YOU APART!_

Well it's his fault!

**MY fault?**

You heard me!

_COME ON! THAT'S IT; YOU'RE BOTH ON TIME OUT._

WHAT?

**You can't put us in time out!**

_Yes I can because Saix left ME in charge. And Zexy is gonna help me keep an eye on you. YO, ZEXY! COME IN NOW!_

_**(sounds of a door opening and closing)**_

_Now say 'Hi' to the listeners Zexy._

Hmh.

_That's not hi._

Siigh. Hi.

_Hi whoooo? Don't look at me like that Zexy, you don't scare me._

Siigh. Hi. Listeners.

_Good boy! MWAH!_

**Ok, ew.**

Hi Zexion.

Hi Roxas.

**Hey there emo-boy.**

Fuck you pyro-fag.

**Look who's talking!**

I'm not a pyro.

**No, just a whiny emo fag.**

I'd kill you if it wouldn't make Demyx sad.

_I think they forgot about us._

Wow. You can almost see the hate. Now I KNOW those fanfictions are screwed up.

_OH YEAH! FANFICTIONS! ZEXY! Zexy. ZEEEEXXXYYYYY. Stop glaring at Axel, did you bring the stuff?_

Yeah. Here, it's in my bag.

**Is that… Twilight? PSH, faaaaag-OW. DAMMIT ROX!**

I know for a FACT that you read Twilight. I don't do hypocrites.

**So if I stop being hypocritical, you'll do me?**

_BACK TO THE PRESENT GUYS, HELLOOO? Right here. I have BIG NEWS!_

Big news?

**Are you pregnant? **

_NO! Why would I be pregnant? I'm a dude!_

**I dunno, M-preg is pretty popular now-a-days. And really Dem, I can't see you topping anyone, not even Mr. cuts-a-lot over there.**

_HEY!_

Firstly, M-preg is physically impossible. Secondly; I don't cut myself, but I do chop others like yourself into itty bitty pieces. So back off. And Thirdly; butt out. 

God Axel, you're such an idiot.

**You say that like it's a bad thing.**

It is, now shut up. What's the news Demyx?

_WE GOT AN E-MAIL!_

**We get e-mail all the time.**

_Yeah, but this one was a question from a listener!_

Really?

_I KNOW RIGHT? IT'S SO EXCITING!_

**Ok, so what do they want?**

_Ahem. Their name was "_TheAnnoyingVoice" _and they want to know what's going on between Saix and Xemnas._

**HA, I'll tell you what's going on! .CREEPY-NESS.**

I've said it before and I'll say it again; real classy Axel. REAL classy.

**FFPPPLBBLUTHPPTTT.**

Blowing raspberries. Nice.

**Is there something else you'd like me to blow Rox?**

Disturbing to say the least.

_Amen to that. BACK TO THE QUESTION! In all seriousness guys, DO you know what's going on between them?_

Uugh, I agree with Axel; whatever you'd call it, it's creepy.

_Really Rox? That shudder tells me you know something juicy!_

**OOoO! Tell us Rox!**

No.

_Aw, Rooooox! TELL US!_

NO.

_**TELL US! TELL US! TELL US!**_

OKAY, OKAY, JUST SHUT UP!

_YAAAY!_

You guys are gonna regret it though.

I'm already regretting it. Look how regretful I am. Can I leave?

_No._

**Dam, I was hoping he'd actually let you get the fuck out of here. Well, tell the story Rox.**

Well, I was up late one night working on a report, you know, the one for that seven day mission to Wonderland where they made us follow that fucking cat and you wouldn't help me write the dam thing?

**Heeh heeh… uh… nooooooOo… uh… heh..**

Uh-huh. Well I was heading back to our room and –

_Wait, 'Our' room?_

DO YOU WANT TO HEAR THE STORY OR NOT?

… _I want to hear the story…_

THEN SHUT IT. Now, AS I WAS SAYING, I was heading back and I saw a light on in the Round Room. So I went to check it out, 'cause if it was Saix, then I could just give him the report and not worry about forgetting it tomorrow. So I go to the door way and I yell for Saix. And I hear this rustling sound and then Saix is in front of me, wearing Xemnas's coat.

_OH SNAP!_

Wait, how could you tell it was Superior's coat?

Superior has that fancy Roman numeral 1 sewn into the inside of his coat, and it was half opened.

**I almost forgot about that! He wants everyone to get them now.**

_Hmm.. that's kinda cool.._

Can I get back to the story now?

It's not over yet?

Ugh, sadly, no.

**OooO, Do tell Roxie! –Ow!**

Idiot. Well, like I said, the coat was half opened, and of course, it was too big for Saix, his hair was all mussed up, and, to top it all off, he was wearing a dog collar.

**NO!**

Yup. With a leash.

_NO FLIPPIN WAY?_

Way.

**Oh fuck, that's priceless! Ahahaha!**

Uugh, that's vulgar.

_What? Would you like it if I wore a collar?_

….

**Oh he so would. Look at his face. Or well.. ya know, the half of it that you can see…**

Roxas, do you mind if I hit Axel?

Not too much.

**OW! DAMMIT!**

_Awww, are you guys fighting over meee~?_

Zexion, can I hit Demyx?

No. But I can. 

_OUCH!_

Anywho, he was wearing the collar and leash, and blushing really hard, and he asked "What?" all quick and panicky. So I told him I had the report for him and he took it and transported it somewhere and was like "Ok, fine whatever, BYE." and I glared at him for being a rude bastard and asked "What's up with the collar?" and right then, Xemnas teleports right behind Saix and wraps his arms around him and says, in the fucking CREEPIEST voice EVER "Didn't you know, XIII? Saix is my puppy~".

…**..**

…_.._

…. I think I might be ill…

It gets worse.

**HOW? HOW does it POSSIBLY get worse?**

Well, I'm pretty sure Mansex was naked…

_OMG BARF!_

And then he licked Saix's throat and put his hand inside his coat.

_It got worse._

Needless to say, that's when I got the hell out of there, but Mansex yells after me, and I had to turn around, cause he's the Superior and all, and he says "Is that any way to treat your Superior Roxas?"

**Oh no he didn't!**

And I had to bow to him and walk out of there. With Saix getting fucking molested RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. I swear, of all the things I've forgotten because of those bastards, WHY is that one of the things that remains?

Cause Xemnas is a sadist. A narcissistic sadist.

**Well... I guess this answers that question; Saix is Mansex's pet fuck.**

_I thought we weren't allowed to keep pets?_

We aren't.

_Well that's not fair! How come Mansex gets to keep a pet Saix and I can't keep Chester?_

**Well, he IS the Superior... I guess rules don't apply to him.**

_But that's not FAIR!_

It's ok Demyx…

_Nyah~ ahh.. mmmmmmmm~_

**Holy fuck, he's like a cat! **

Wish we'd known that years ago...

**I know right? Note to self: pet Demyx's head and he finally shuts the hell up!**

_Mmmmmmm~_

Is he… purring?

The Demyx equivalent to a purr, more or less.

God. Well... I think it's about time for us to move onto another song.

**MY turn! Here's Prodigy with "Fire Starter"! Take my advice and CRANK IT UP!**

Oh fuck, I'm glad I brought these.

Do you have more of those earplugs?

Here.

Thank you.

_MMMMmmMMmmm~_

* * *

uhm... I think I had something else to say... hm.. Oh yeah, how did you like having Zexion there? I always imagine that he and Roxas got along. and I am a huge Zemyx shipper. Demyx wants no one else. JUST sexy Zexy. uhm.. and do you think I should change this to mature? it's getting a little risque..

Another thing! Much worship to TheAnnoyingVoice who gave me not only one, but TWO wondrous topics! Why can't other people ask the guys questions too huh? or request people you'd like to see on the air with the guys! I think Demyx, Axel, and Roxas will be in pretty much everyone... though Demyx might not be in the next one... It's a work in progress, I don't have all the details hammered out yet!

AND ANOTHER THING! there are some references in here that I hope some people might catch: references to Demyx Time! the world's BEST YOUTUBE SHOW EVER! Chester belongs to them I believe, and I chose the songs because of them! (they don't own the songs tho... just use them for opening themes.) You should definetly check it out!

Well, Happy holidays!

~Sarah

(oh yeah, and thanks to Steve, who gave me the idea of Roxas Walking in on Saix and Mansex. and the leash. creep twin of mine..)


	4. Show 4! Truth Revealed, 13,8,6,9

Bonjour! They boys are back once more! As usual my dears, it's dialogue only, so please just pretend you are listening to the radio!

WARNING: implied smex-ual activities, references to some boyXboy smut, VERY VERY strong language, and general nonsense.

..Seriously, I'm questioning whether I was smart to rate it T... cuz it's getting pretty.. un-T-ish..

Self Beta-ed because no one else would read this violence, so there may be mistakes..

DISCLAIMER: Sarah owns nothing but the Kingdoms hearts Hoodie and fingerless gloves that she got for Christmas!

In this most depressing Chapter, which I half died writing, I answer a question which was asked by my twin, Steve, and my awesome friend Martin, who may exist only in the hearts of little children and teenage girls. We may never know. HOWEVER, I thank them both none the less! (bows)

FOR YOUR INFORMATION: Roxas talks in Normal EVEN THOUGH HE YELLS A LOT, **Axel talks in bold because he is,** Zexion's words of wisdom are underlined, _and at the very end Demyx talks in Italics!_

If there is a sound, it is put in (these lovely things here). FOR EXAMPLE, I cannot FLY! (a loud CRASH!) Ooow...

Let's get on with it, shall we?

* * *

**-no, I'm just saying, if you would just shut up for a minute and think it through!-**

Fuck off Axel!

**That's not fair Rox! You guys did it for Riku! Why not for me?**

FOR THE LAST TIME YOU FUCKED UP PERVERT; WE. WERE. DEAD. DRUNK. SO FUCK OFF!

I believe we are back on the air.

**Really? Aw shit. Uh, hi there! You're listening to 103.8 with Axel, Roxas, and Zexion! Demyx isn't here at the moment; he had to go be an idiot somewhere else.**

Fuck you, Demyx isn't an idiot!

…. Uh, Zexion, I'm not agreeing with HIM, and I definitely support the "fuck you" part, but Demyx does kinda have the tendency to ..be.. an idiot.. at times..

… Well he's MY idiot. So fuck off Axel.

Glad you agree with me.

**God, what is this, International gang up on Axel Day? Jesus.**

Hrumph.

Well, before Axel does something stupid again-

**HEY! I'm not-**

Yes you are.

-we have more e-mail questions to answer. Roxas?

Well, two people so far have asked this question, so I think we should address it… here.

"How do you guys feel about the Orgy members?" They included a list…

**Say's here it was asked by some guys named Steve and Martin… Well, I think I should go first.**

Why?

**Because I'm the tallest.**

...

..whatever, I really don't care. 

**Lessee.. Mansex is smart, but obsessed with Kingdom hearts and really creepy, Xigbar is a drunk and a pervert, Xaldin is really tall, but boring as hell, Vexen needs to be locked up somewhere, Lexaeus.. Well, who cares about him? He's like a shadow meat puppet thing that doesn't talk. Zexion, Well, I think I've made it clear that I think you're an emo-fag who needs to chill out and pull that stick out of your ass-**

Fuck you Axel.

**Back at cha! Saix is an asshole and a suck up, I, of course, am awesome and sexy beyond belief, Demyx is an idiot, but my best friend to so whatever, Luxord is a game obsessed alcoholic/druggy, Marluxia.. Well, Marly is …flower obsessed. Larxene is a bitch who wants me dead, Roxas, well, you know how I fell about you Roxie~!... Rox? **

Just get on with it.

**Uh..right.. well, uh, I think Xion needs to have fun, but she's like a little sister to me. And that's everyone. Zexion's turn.**

Siigh. Xemnas is more than a little obsessive, but he is our Superior and I respect him. I do not respect Xigbar and think that he should be demoted, Xaldin is worthy of respect, as well as intelligent, Vexen is odd to say the least, but smart. If only he'd stop stealing my hair… Lexaeus works under me and I find him to be easy to work with, if not rather soft hearted. I will not bother to talk about myself because I am not self-absorbed like Axel,-

**Who are you calling Self-absorbed?**

Shut up. Saix is a bit of a brown nose and can be annoying with his inability to knock before entering, Demyx… Demyx is Mine. So I think that covers that. Axel is a promiscuous self-absorbed idiot,-

**FUCK YOU.**

I'm sure you'd like that. Luxord does have a bit of a problem with substance abuse, but very enjoyable to play cards with, Marluxia makes my skin crawl, Larxene is a female stuck on her menstrual cycle, Roxas is intelligent and a fast learner, and I can't help but wonder how he got stuck with Axel, since he usually expresses good judgment, but it seems to have failed him there,-

**GO FUCK YOURSELF.**

And Axel's intelligence shines again. Fascinating. And I rarely see Xion and therefore spare her little thought, other than that she is quiet. Roxas?

…

Roxas? Are you alright? You look ill.

**Rox? You okay? Are you sick, do you want to go home? I'll drive you-**

_**(slapping noise)**_

Don't touch me!

**Roxa-**

I'm. Fine.

…

…right. Well, it's your turn.

Mansex creeps me out, Xigbar is a child molester, Xaldin creeps me out at times, but other than that he's just manipulative, Vexen needs to stop trying to get DNA samples from me and making clones of everyone, I don't really talk to Lexaeus, but he's nice, Zexion is cool and I'm glad he and Demyx are happy together, Saix is a jerk and a creep and I'm sorry I didn't kill him when I had the chance, Demyx is forgetful and idiotic, but he's nice and he'd never do anything to hurt his friends, Luxord-

**Uh, Rox, you skipped me...**

Luxord is a good fighter, even if he does drink too much, and I like working with him, Larxene scares the crap out of me, -

**Uh, Roxas, you skipped Marluxia too..**

Xion is like a little sister to me, but she can be a workaholic, and I am currently questioning my own sanity, which had to be missing when I chose Axel.

**Roxas! What do you mean by that?**

You skipped Axel and Marluxia. Any reason for that?

Oh yeah. THEM.

**(gulp) Rox?**

Marluxia is a filthy manipulative whore who deserves to be castrated, fed to his own plants, set on fire, then drowned. Then I would haul his lifeless body out of the deep and have Vexen clone him several times over So That I Could Beat Him With My Keyblade And Subject Him To Every KIND OF TORTURE IMAGINABLE. THAT. IS HOW I "FEEL" ABOUT. MARLUXIA.

Uhm, Roxas-

BUT After ALL THAT, Marluxia is at the very least, an HONEST WHORE, WITH A FUCKING CONSCIENCE. UNLIKE AXEL.

**Rox!**

Don't you Fucking DARE "Rox!" ME! I. KNOW. ALL. ABOUT. YOU. AND. HIM.

**Wh- I- I don't know what you're talking about.**

DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! I. FUCKING. SAW YOU!

I think I'm missing something here..

Then let me clue you in, since AXEL would probably just LIE like he has been doing for the past (sob) Fucking MONTHS!

**Roxas, I can explain!**

What? You can "Explain" how you went around fucking MARLUXIA behind my BACK? (sob) Or what, You can explain exactly HOW you fucked him? Because I don't need to know that, I already SAW YOU!

**B-b –but,-**

What happened Roxas?

Marluxia told me about THEM. He told me because he felt fucking BAD for me. (sob) And I didn't believe him! Like the fucking idiot I was! Even-(sob) even when he swore that he wasn't lying! That they had been fuck buddies for two fucking MONTHS! I didn't FUCKING BELIEVE HIM! (sobs) Be-because I THOUGHT y –you LOVED me!

**Roxas, I do! I really do!**

Then WHY DID YOU DO HIM? WHY Did you CHEAT ON ME for MONTHS? WHY HAVE YOU NEVER SAID IT?

**I have! I've-**

No you Fucking Haven't! You've said "me too", "you too", "You know how I feel", but apparently I don't! You- you- You OVER-ARROGANT JACKASS!

ROXAS. If you didn't believe Marluxia then, WHY do you believe him now?

Because I Fucking S-SAW The two of them! A-Axel w-was giving M-Marluxia a FUCKING BLOWJOB in the fucking CORRIDOR! Then y-you dragged him to OUR ROOM. And God, I fucking HEARD y-you! I thought-I thought-I-I-(sobs)

**Roxas, I swear, he's nothing to me, I promise-**

_**(A slap is heard, then a slam)**_

DON'T TOUCH ME!

**Roxas! Listen, I wasn't thinking, he's really nothing to me-**

What, LIKE I AM? DON'T TOUCH ME!

_**(Another slap, then a thump is heard)**_

Don't. You. Ever. T-Touch. M-me. Ever. A-again.

_**(Sound of a door opening)**_

_Hey guys! … What's going on? Why's Axel on the ground? Roxas, are you… crying? Oof, hey! Rox, Where are you-_

_**(sound of door slamming)**_

_-going? Axel? Zex? Why'd that chair fall? What happened?_

_**(Static) **_

* * *

... dun..Dun..DUUUUH.

ok, in all seriousness, this half killed me to write. I swear, I've had this idea in my head for a few weeks now, because I read over the other chapters and thought "huh.. I know I don't make Roxas a super uke pushover, but I don't usually make him this violent! he must have a lot of underlying aggression and anger and.. confusion and all that stuff... but WHY?" then, because of my natural tendency to blame Marly for.. well, everything, an AFFAIR was born. Obviously, my angry Roxas had been sorta suspicious, but believed in Axel's love and loyalty! then Marly approached him one day, ad told him the truth. (I think He actually did it just to hurt Roxas. That's just me.) then he sees him and.. well, thou knowest the rest.

And just to clarify some things: at the end, Axel puts his hand on Roxas's shoulder, and Rox slaps it away and stands up really fast, knocking over his chair. Then Axel tries to touch Roxas again, and Rox slaps his hand away, then punches him, causing him to fall on the floor. Demyx comes in, and Roxas pushes past him and leaves, slamming the door behind him.

(wipes away tear)God, this chapter hurt to write..

But the beginning; that I actually enjoyed! Hugs for whoever can guess what Drunken incident Axel and Roxas are arguing about! (laughs evily) I still get such joy from that!

... and when my bro first read this over, he was like "Ok, but where WAS Demyx the whole time?"

ME: "He was in the bathroom of course! Duh!"

BRO: "Why'd it take him so dam long then?"

ME: "He was distracted by the soap, obviously!"

...C'mon, we all know he was.

Hugs and HUGS to everyone who reviewed! I LOVE you all! and more hugs to those who added this to their favorites and their story alerts! Seriously, my last day of school was full of BLARG and sadness, but you all made it SOOO much better! I got happy fuzzy feelings! I LOVE that you like my work!

Did I mention you all get hugs? I'm full of hugs this Holiday season! Anyone here every hear of Pastifarianism?

RAmen,

~Sarah, who loves you all!


	5. Show 5! Axel's Woe, 8,9,6,7!

Hola! We're BAAaACK! Here's hoping you all had a lovely holiday!

Just dialogue, as per usual. Time to use that IMAAAGINAAATION (Spongebob arm movements) and pretend you're listening to the radio! :D

WARNING: implied Smex-ual activities, references to some boyXboy smut, Rather strong language, and general nonsense.

chaaauum, pretty T in this one. Axel gets pretty poetic.. :)

Un-beta-ed because I refused to let anyone else see this mush fest... please excuse any and all mistakes!

DISCLAIMER: Sarah owns nothing but her 8 page report on Pablo Picasso. God I LOVE that man~!

In this most mush-tastic chapter, Axel rambles on and on about Roxas. Worry not, they'll go back to answering questions.. eventually..

FOR YOUR INFORMATION: _Demyx talks in Italics, cuz when DOESN'T he? _**Axel is awful bold to say what he does, **Zexion is underlined for he takes none of your nonsense, and Saix visits in normal!

If there is a sound, it is put in (these lovely things here, who's name i still forget). FOR EXAMPLE, I can break dance! (A loud crash is heard) WO! I SO broke that DANCE! wait, no, that's a vase.. oops...

Plz enjoy :D

* * *

_That was "The Reason" by Hoobastank! Ha, that's a funny name! Don't you think so Axel?_

**(sniffle) Roxas loved Hoobastank… He had all their CDs…**

_Uh.. right… Hey, so how 'bout this snow, huh? It's so fluffy and pretty and snowy!_

**Roxas is pretty… and he loved snow… we used to make snowmen of the other guys and then set them on fire… (sniffle)**

This is getting ridiculous. 

_SHH! Zexy! Axel is in mourning!_

Is finally getting around to burying the dead brain cells between his ears?

_No, He's sad about Roxas dumping him like last week's "Keybladers Weekly"!_

Well, I say go Roxas. I'm glad he finally realized what an idiot Axel is.

**(Sniff) Roxas used to call me an idiot… he-he used to hit me on the head, then he'd smile.. I-I Loved his smile! (Sobbing noises)**

_Aww, there, there Axel, let it all out._

It's your own fault you know. 

_Zexy, I don't think that that's helping._

**H-He's RIGHT! (more sobs)**

God.. He must be upset; he's finally admitted that I'm right!

_Well, if you're this upset, why did you get with Marluxia in the first place?_

**I don't want to talk about THAT THING. Just-just Roxas… (sniff)**

Is.. Is that Roxas's hoodie?

…**yes… **

_Why do you have it?_

**Well, he-he left it in our-I..I mean ..my room! (Sobs) I-It smells like him!**

_Uh, ok, Axel? You're crying on Zexion now.. and he looks like he's gonna kill you.._

GET. HIM. OFF. ME.

_Righto! Here Axey, it's ok, have a hug!_

**Roxas used to hug me… he was so short, I could just rest my chin on his hair.. and then, his hair would tickle my nose, cuz it's so spiky, and I'd sneeze. And if I sneezed on him, he'd jump away and say "eeeewwww" just like that… (sniffle)**

_Uh.. right.. That's very sweet Axel._

Sweet?

_SH! If it makes him feel better, it's sweet!_

… uh-huh.

_So uh, Axel, What do you think would help make you feel better?_

**Roxas.**

_Yes, but Roxas isn't here. What do you do when Roxas isn't around and you're sad?_

**I call Roxas.**

_Uh.. if he doesn't have his phone?_

**I go looking for him.**

_Seriously?_

**I get worried if he's out without it.. he's so dam rape-able…**

I could have been so happy without that mental image.

…

… He didn't make a snide comment about me never being happy…

**You know what makes me happy? Roxas.**

_I'm really concerned now.._

**Roxas used to get concerned about me..**

Seriously? Is that ALL you want to talk about? JUST Roxas?

**Yes…**

_Just get it out of your system now Axel; we have to do the traffic report next._

But-

_Just let him get it out of his system now so he'll be serious later._

BUT-

_NO BUTS._

… fine.

**OoOh, OH! Can I talk about the first time I saw Roxas?**

No-

_HUSH. Of course you can Axe! Go right ahead!_

**Siigh, I remember it like it was yesterday.. Superior had wanted me to take the new guy back to the castle, and God when I saw him! It was in Twilight town, right in front of that creep-tastic mansion, and the sun hit him just right, and his just seemed to.. glow! And his eyes; they were so full of light, even when his face was expressionless and zombie-like and God, his HAIR! It just had the most golden hue and fuck, all I could think was that I wanted him more than I'd ever wanted anything or anyone in my entire existence! So instead of taking him straight back to the castle, I took him to the clock tower and we had ice cream, and holy fucking Christ the way he ATE it-**

_OOOKAY, THANK YOU Axel, Thanks, that's enough of that; ok?_

Yes, we don't need to hear about your sick fantasies.

**Fine. God. Well, after a while, we became friends! And the first time he laughed… I- I felt this, this ache in my chest! And I didn't understand it! I couldn't! Somehow, that little perfect punk had made me FEEL something! And not just one thing, a whole bunch of somethings! I wanted him, and I was happy he was there with me, that he was my friend, that I'd made him laugh, and sad because he was a Nobody, because he wouldn't know the emotions that I could only remember, yet was somehow feeling again, and I was sad because he was so dam perfect and hot and wonderful and innocent and smart; how could HE love ME?**

I think we all feel that way.

_HUSH!_

**And then he DID! Somehow, he wanted ME like I wanted him! I couldn't believe it.. I kept on waiting for him to say goodbye, or to laugh and say that it had all been a joke.. and then our first time-**

_AXEL. WE ARE RATED T FOR TEENS. THAT IS NOT A RATED T CONVERSATION!_

**SorrYY!**

_Ooh, that was Axel-like!_

Huh. Weird, I guess Going over his obsession actually helps him. Weird.

**Shut up! It's not an obsession! I LOVE him!**

…

…

_Axel, I went over the recording from yesterday, and Roxas said that you never told him you loved him._

**Well, Of course I didn't tell him! He was too god dammed PERFECT! How could he actually FEEL the same way I did? The reason the sun rises is so that it can look at him and the moon shines just for the slight chance that it will touch his face! The stars fall from the sky just so they can try to be the light in his eyes, but they aren't nearly as bright! Flowers lean towards HIM because he's brighter than the sun! How could he possibly feel the same about me?**

_Axel, didn't he tell you he loved you?_

**Yes, but we're Nobodies! I didn't think he actually FELT the way he was making me FEEL!**

That makes absolutely no sense.

**Yes it does.**

No it doesn't.

**YES IT DOES!**

No it-

_ZEXION! STOP BAITING AXEL. And duh it makes sense, even I can see that! Dur!_

…. You're lucky I love you.

**Oh barf.**

_Shut up Ax! If you loved Rox so much, why did you cheat on him?_

**I-..I really didn't think he could love me back.. Marluxia.. He came on to me one night, and he promised something with no strings attached, no messy emotions, and he was just in it to make someone jealous, he never said who… and I was afraid of just being dropped by Rox with no place to go.. So I said yes…**

_AXEL!_

**I-I didn't think it would go on for as long as it did! And I felt absolutely nothing for him! Nothing at all! Every time I was close to him I thought of Roxas, and tried to imagine it was my Roxie instead. I-I never wanted to hurt him…**

Idiot! 

**OW!**

EVERYONE on this side of the UNIVERSE KNOWS that Roxas loved you! And that he was the BEST THING that had ever happened to you, or that WOULD ever happen to you! AND YOU threw him away for MARLUXIA because you were afraid to FEEL? GOD FUCKING DAMMIT YOU IDIOT!

**OW!**

_ZEXION!_

WHAT?

_You're letting your emotions show!_

Fuck, I've just wanted to smack some sense into him for a while now. I believe I got carried away.

**Oooww, LIKE HELL YOU DID! FUCK, Roxas never hit this hard!**

_Isn't that proof of how he cared? Cuz when Saix fought him, he almost died._

**Yeah, but Roxas hates Saix.**

_So obviously, he doesn't hate you!_

**He- He doesn't?**

_Well, maybe he does now, but before he didn't!_

**Fuck.. Fuck fuck fuck!**

I think he just realized how much he screwed up.

**FUCK!**

_Oh he so did._

**FUCKING HELLISH FUCK!**

_Just read the traffic so you can get out of here. Here, we got a breaking news report thingy._

**RIGHT! Hell, uh, it's all blocked up between the Castle that Never Was and the Grocery Store due to an accident between a 10 wheeler and a.. 1970's .. convertible .. bug.. a young driver.. being rushed to the hospital.. as.. we..**

_(GULP) A-Axel? Wh-what d-does Roxas d-drive?_

Holy. Hell.

**ROXAS! (sound of running and of a door opening)**

SAIX! 

_Sorry Guys, We won't be back anytime soon!_

TAKE US OFF THE AIR AND CALL SUPERIOR!

_**(Static)**_

_**(…)**_

_**(more static)**_

Ahem.

_**(static stops)**_

This is Saix, informing you apparently concerned listeners about the current situation. Firstly, I shall apologize for my underlings rude behavior. Completely uncalled for. Secondly, I will apologize for the fact that they are all idiots. Do not worry, they shall be properly punished post haste.

Onto the matter at hand: at exactly 9:31 yesterday night, Roxas was in a car accident involving a large 10 wheeled truck crashing into his small 1972 convertible Volkswagen "Bug". Roxas was rushed to the hospital a mere moments after the crash thanks to the fact that the person behind him was actually an ambulance driver on his way to work, who contacted 911 immediately and was able to keep him in stable condition until his nearby co-workers arrived. Roxas is currently in critical care and is being operated on as we speak. If he survives, we expect him to be back to work in a month. Superior was most generous with that amount of healing time.

And, as I'm sure this is what concerns you most, we believe that Roxas is still able to operate a Keyblade despite this accident, and Superior feels that this minor setback will not disturb his schedule to get Kingdoms Hearts. Also, for the time being, we will have Number XIV working double shifts to pick up the slack.

Thank you for listening to this station, which is obviously superior to all other so called music stations, and we invite you to listen to this song, which the Superior requested, called- ah, uh, ahem, "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred. hm. Yes, this is most definitely the Superior's song..

* * *

That IS SO Mansex's song. Without a doubt! (Lols in the corner) but aren't he and Saix jerks? Kingdom hearts this and that, WHAT ABOUT ROXIE?

I felt very poetic writing this. I liked it :) I liked trying to get inside Axel's mind and find the PURE INNOCENT reasons why he wants Roxas so bad, why he loved him, other than the obvious (that Roxas is the cutest thing to ever have two legs, blond hair, and blue eyes. not to mention that he's pretty darn smexy~) so I ended up going poetic. See, imma let you in on a lil secret: Axel isn't actually stupid! He's just surrounded by so many smart people, that he occasionally (ok, usually/always) seems stupid by comparision! But Axel isn't stupid! He's street smart!

Demyx is street smart too! That means he knows what street he lives on :D

Well, I'm leaving you with yet another cliff hanger. WILL ROXAS LIVE? WILL HE DIE? Check out Roxas's POV (that's Point Of View for you n00bs out thar ;) love you!) in my other story, which I have yet to name... or post.. BUT WHEN I DO NAME IT, it will most likely be extremely stupid. :D like.. Radio Boys or Behind The Voice or something wanna-be cool like that. :D because I'm gonna add some scenes that correspond with this, as in things they talk about, Roxas in and before the accident, Axel going to the hospital, Roxas being unconcious and all that..

OKAY OKAY, SPOILER: I'm not killing Roxas. i like him too much. "he's so dam rape-able" ;)

Anywho, I've written it, it just.. has no name.. that isn't.. stupid.. IM WORKING ON IT.

Sora and Riku will be in the Next one! It is already half written! GOD, can't I finish ANYTHING? garsh. and my new years resolution was to stop procrastinating and finish what I start.

...

aah well, I'll get to it tomorrow. maybe. ;)

I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and the favorites and the story alerts! You guys and gals are what keeps me writing :D ALSO, if I don't respond to your review, it is most likely because I am unsure of how exactly to respond... I have low to zero people skillz... SO I'LL JUST THANK YOU ALL HERE!

!

LOVE YOU ALL! HAPPY NEW YEAR AND GOOD NIGHT!

Sarah OUT!

PEACE!


	6. Show 6! Fillers with Marly, 11!

OHMYGODRICGRIFFINDOR I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON! I AM SO SORRY!

TAKE THIS UPDATE AND READ IT!

Just dialogue! Just pretend you are listening to the radio!

WARNING: implied Smex-ual activities, references to some boyXboy smut, Rather strong language, and general nonsense.

Rated T as Marluxia points out...

Un-betaed so please excuse the million and one mistakes that I KNOW are in there!

DISCLAIMER: Seo owns nothing but the enormous amounts of GUILT weighing down on her subconscious!

Marluxia is here to give you an update and to apologize for being a whore! ..Though he never says he's sorry...

There is only Marly in this one! No confusing font changes!

*AHEM*

*Um, hi.. It's the FAB-U Marluxia here! On air to uh... apologize… Look, it totally WASN'T MY FAULT that coffee was spilt on the radio controls, mkay? So I don't know WHY _I_ have to apologize for that, but uh, I guess Demyx and Zexion and Axel blame me for Roxas's accident, because if he and Axel hadn't broken up because of me, he would have been in the studio and not been getting hit by a truck instead. …Look, can we like, talk? Like, Somebody to Nobody? Good! Kay, so, I actually slept with Axel to cause Roxas pain. And, it totally worked like woah! I mean, he's been in a coma since the last radio session! Yeah, apparently it takes _that long_ to fix broken radio controls. Coffee; delicious, but totes dangerous! Anywho, it all started when that stupid half pint showed up at the organization! I mean, A) he called me an ugly pink bimbo! And B) he thought that *I* was a _woman._ Do I LOOK like a woman to you? He also bit my tongue but _THAT_ is a story to be saved for a later date! So, anywho, I obviously had problems with the little skank, especially after he totally STOLE Axel from me. I mean, Axel was practically eating out of the palm of my hand, then Roxas shows up and CORRUPTS him and Axel totally screws up my plans to take over the Organization, and helps Sora kill me. And I definitely KNOW that it was all Roxas's fault, because Axel was the perfect little slave/minion before HE showed up.

Whatever, But enough about Skank 1 and Loser 2, I'm sure you all want to know what I've been up to this whole time! Well you see, I was breeding a new type of killer rose, one that when you smell it, you die! And I was gonna give a bouquet to Roxas, who is in the hospital! It so would have worked, but a nurse tried to smell them and dropped dead, and I was escorted out of the hospital. Whatever. Also, Vexen made me a clone OF MYSELF! Let me tell you, he is the second most drop dead sexy man on the planet! The first, of course, being moi! Of course, Vexen's requested form of payment had to be taken care of, but Clone Me was more than happy to fulfill the promise with me! I bet you want to know what it was, don't you? Well tough! Because Saix said that this station was rated T for teens. But like seriously, what kind of teen listening to a fangirl run radio station can't tell that we _**BLEEPBLEEPBLEEPBLEEPBLEEP**_ed? Oh fuck, you should take that part out in editing!

Uh, yeah. I think that that is all I had to do! Ugh, let me tell you, working for the Organization; TOUGH JOB. Gotta deal with all sorts of people! Skanks, idiots, losers, delusional morons, and perverts like WOAH! I mean, just the other day I found a camera in the bathroom! And when I got Vexen to track down the owner, it turned out to be XIGBAR. EW! Like, seriously! I'm glad I only use the Castle's public baths get water for my precious plants! I can only imagine what Xigbar caught on film! Ugh, I think I'm gonna be totally sick!

Kay, well, that's all the time I was given! Demyx and Zexion will be on next with uh, "Special" guests Sora and Riku! Apparently Axel refuses to leave Roxas's side for anything more than a shower. He even sleeps at the hospital nowadays. That's probably HELL for his back. Tune in later and who knows? Maybe I'll get to be on the air again! Like, Marly out! Flower Power!*

I'll admit it: I wrote this entire thing so that Marly could say "Flower Power!" at the end.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! There is an explanation on my profile, please read it! I can honestly say that this has been killing me, the not updating! Trust me; I am getting back on the ball! Summer is GREAT for me; when I'm not working, I'm writing! Despite the fact that I HATE hot weather, my muse loves it and goes into overdrive... stupid hot laptop, being all warm and making me sweaty...

I am sorry for the lack of updates, and for this hastily written filler chapter! Please forgive me! Kill Marluxia instead! When I first wrote this he sounded like a valley girl. He still does, but at first... it was so bad… I had to change it; he's too proud for that. However, it made me laugh so much that I only toned it down. I hope it doesn't still sound too too valley-ish...

Again, I am BEGGING for forgiveness! I have become what I hate: a BAD updater! AHHH!

The next chapter will be up by Thursday, this is a PROMISE!

I swear it!

~Seo


	7. Show 7! Surprise Guests, S,R,9,6!

NEW CHAPTER FOR THE WIN!

Just dialogue, so put on those magic caps and crank up that imaginary radio!_  
_

WARNING: implied Smex-ual activities, references to some boyXboy smut, Pervy Riku-seme, rather strong language, and general nonsense.

Rated T despite Riku's attempts to change that...

Un-betaed so PLEASE PLEASE excuse the mistakes!

**DISCLAIMER:** Seo owns nothing except the million bug bites on her person... Stupid summer...

FOR YOUR READING CONVENIENCE: _Demyx talks in italics,_ while Zexion's wisdom is underlined, **Riku's perverted advances are bold,** and Sora's oblivious glee is normal!

Sounds are in Italic parentheses, and they are on the same line as the person making the sound. For example, I can't play guitar! (_Sound of a goose choking)_ DOES ANYONE KNOW GOOSE-CPR?

* * *

_That was "The Story" by Brandi Carlile! Hi there, I'm Demyx and you're listening to Organization XII at 103.8! We're finally back! Well, most of us… (Sniffle) Roxie is still in the hospital, and Axey has been watching him like the creeper he is, so they aren't here._

I don't know why I still have to be here. You're got Sora and Riku to take Axel and Roxas's places.

_Do you not love me anymore? (Whimper)_

.. For someone who is suppose to be stupid, you can be very manipulative.

_How else do I get out of work?_

**Look, did you guys bring us here to answer questions or to witness your little love-fest? Because if we're not answering questions, we're leaving.**

Awww, RiiiiikkUUU! I don't wanna leave yeeet!

_DON'T TAKE SORA AWAY!_

YEAH! DON'T TAKE ME AWAAAY!

Doesn't slapping your forehead that hard hurt?

**Yes.**

Hm. Interesting.

**Huff, Okay Demyx, I won't take Sora away. For now.**

WOah, did anyone else feel a chill? Lookit, I got goose bumps!

And what does that say about you Riku?

_PSSST, ZEXION! I think Riku is one of those perverted/always-horny semes!_

I believe you're right for once, Demyx.

**Oh shut the hell up. Didn't I kill you?**

Define "Kill".

… **I stabbed you with a keyblade and you died. As in, stopped breathing. Permanently. **

Well obviously you didn't do a very good job of "killing" me, as I am still here.

_TeeHeeHEE! We know something you don't know~! We know something you don't know~!_

**What?**

_Nobodies can't di-MRUMPH!_

Classified information. Strictly need to know. Does any of that ring a bell, Demyx?

… _mph beph…_

What'd he say? Nobodies don't diii.. diii.. dance? No, Demyx dances.. diii diiiiiiiii… DIIIII.. DIET! NOBODIES DON'T DIET!

… Sure. That's what he said.

**No it isn't.**

_Mexionf.._

Of course it is.

**No, it isn't.**

_MEFXY._

Who would better know what Demyx said; you, or ME, his boyfriend?

**No, you're more likely to LIE about what he said!**

_MEFXIONF!_

Uh, Zexion, I think Demyx is turning blue... is that normal?

Oh, right… oops.

_*GAAAAASP*! OHMYGOD! AIR! Sweet SWEET AIR! BREATHING NOW!_

You ok?

_Yes... You got carried away!_

I'm sorry Dem. _(Smootchy noise)_

**GAG! Ok, that's it, we're leaving!**

_Mmmmm~mmPH! WAIT, NO WAIT, WE HAVE QUESTIONS ONLY SORA CAN ANSWER!_

Really!

**...Really?**

_YEP! So sit back down! Sit. SIIIIT. SIIIT._

Sitting!

… **Fine.**

_YAY! Ok, Zexy, the question!_

… Fine. A listener by the name of TheAnnoyingVoice wanted to know how we all felt about the, and I quote, "repetitiveness of the worlds for like…4 games." End quote.

**Psh, who says "end quote"?**

Me obviously. I just said it. Work on your listening skills.

_Hush you two! Well, first we're gonna apologize for making you wait so long to have your question answered Tav!_

**Tav?**

_It's a happy nickname!_

**Uh-huh…**

Anyways, we apologize for the wait TheAnnoy-

_TAV!_

….Tav. But Marluxia and Demyx were fighting and during the tussle, coffee got spilt all over the radio controls. And because Superior was mad at Roxas for being in a coma, he took his sweet time in getting the control panel fixed.

He was mad at my poor baby brother for being in a COMA?

"Baby" brother?

_Yeah! Mansex is SUCH a meanie-face! He's all "BLAH KINGDOM HEARTS BLAH KEYBEARER BLAH I LOVE SAIX BLAH!"_

**..Is that a direct quote?**

_Well, yeah, pretty much! At least that's what it sounded like…_

"Baby" brother?

Yeah! Roxie is my Baby Brother! Even though we're twins, I was born first! I mean, I was in the games FIRST! Duuh!

But he's so much more mature than you are...

Aw, he just seems that way cuz he's a grumpy-gus! _(sniffle)_ My poor baby brother, all asleep in a coma! With Cloud and Axel constantly hovering over him! So terrible!

_Ohmygawd, I KNOW right? It just brings a tear to your eye!_

**Can we get back to the question so that Sora and I can go home already?**

OH! My goose bumps are back…weird!

..Right.. Well Sora, What do you think? Did going to the same works over and over again annoy you?

Well, It sorta did, cuz it was boring! And I already knew what the places were like and I wanted to go EXPLORIN'! But I liked seeing my friends over and over again! Except when they couldn't remember me and I couldn't quite remember them.. But that was mostly just Castle Oblivion's fault! And that mean lady, Marluxia!

…_Marluxia is a guy…_

WHAT? REALLY?

_Yeah, the organization only has guys! Duh!_

**Well, what about Larxene?**

_What about him?_

…

…

Please, don't bother. She had a pregnancy scare and he just said "Well M-preg _is_ pretty popular these days".

_Zexion, you called Larxene a She. He's a dude! I mean sure, he's a girly-looking dude, but no girl could be that strong!_

No, Kairi is REALLY strong! When she hits me it HURTS but when Riku hits me it doesn't.

**I feel like we've had this conversation before…**

_Well, Larexene got mad and started throwing FURNITURE at me. I don't think ANY girl could be THAT strong._

One acronym: PMS.

_Yeah! Pissed-off Man Syndrome! Right?_

…..Close enough.

**I really don't know what to make of this…**

Hey Riku, what did you think about the repetitiveness?

**Annoying as hell. I mean, seriously, how many times can a world manage to screw itself up? Really, it was nothing but a bother.**

_Seriously?_

It's not like you had anything better to do.

**Please, I can think of much more…productive things that Sora and I could have been doing than saving the same worlds from falling on their assess over and over again.**

Yeah? Like what? Now that we have some free time, maybe we can do them!

**That's definitely the plan~.**

_EW EW EW TMI!_

TMI?

Too Much Information. And I must agree with Demyx on this.

What? Riku, what are they talking about?

**Ah- (cough) Nothing! Nothing at all. So, Sora, you ready to go home?**

UHM, I dunno! Do you guys have any more questions?

_SIIIIIIIIIIIIGH. No. No we do not. YOU HEAR THAT LISTENERS? DO YOU HEAR THAT? Do you want the radio station I worked so hard to get to DIE from NEGLECT? Do you not like me? WHY DON'T YOU GUYS LOVE ME! WHYYYYYY?_

….Drama Queen.

_What was that?_

Nothing. Nothing at all. 

Awww, Dem-Dem! Don't be too hard on them; it's Marluxia's fault that the radio station was broken for like, FOREVER!

**They were both fighting.**

_But it was MARLUXIA'S coffee!_

Exactly!

…**Are we done here or what?**

…Yeah. Pretty much. Just choose a song and Luxord will take us off the- wait. I'm being paged… 

_What's up?_

Luxord is smashed. Again.

_Is Saix in the studio?_

On a mission.

_Xaldin?_

He's on break.

_Xigbar?_

Never in Hell. I'll go do it, hang on a second. _(Shuffling, sound of a door opening and closing.)_

_Got a song Sora?_

Yeah! Here's "Lollipop" by MIKA! WOOT!

**Hey, I thought I was suppose to choose the so-**

* * *

Ha, when will Riku learn that I'll never let him win?

SO! Like I said, UPDATES! :D Yes my minions, do a jig of glee! I will give you a moment to do so. ... Done? Kay.

YAY! Much fun to write! It's always good joy to write some SoRiku! And hey, since the usual keybearer and pervert couple are AWOL, why not have the OTHER keybearer and pervert couple? WONDEROUS THING logic is. WONDEROUS.

So much thanks to TheAnnoyingVoice (_Demyx: Tav!)_ for the question! Sorry I'm only JSUT answering it now because I SUCK on many levels of suckitude. So Demyx wanted to give you a lil extra luv as an apology! And hey, acronym nicknames are all the rage! (speaks from experience...)

SO, like Demyx (over-dramatically) said, I REALLY NEED some questions from the readers. Because the questions I make up are just..stupid. Really. If I don't get some assistance I'll have to resort to (GASP) THE BASICS. Like, What's your favorite color? Or favorite food? Or favorite type of..cat? Like I said: HELP PLEASE!

Spread the love and the toast will follow!

~Seo


	8. Show 8! Questions FUN 2,9,6!

New Chapter Dattebayo! ...Note to self: it's time to give Naruto a rest. Watch Demyx Time reruns instead.

Just dialogue! So climb on the crazy train and pretend to listen to the radio!

WARNING: Implied Smex-ual activities, references to some boyXboy smut, Xigbar, rather strong language, and general nonsense.

Rated T for Teenagers.

**DISCLAIMER:** Seo owns nothing but the box of ice cream sandwiches in her fridge. Yum~!

For your reading pleasure: _Demyx is smooth in italics, _Zexy's smexy and underlined to emphasize, **and Xigbar is bold and moronic. **

Noises are in _(italicized parenthesis)_.

* * *

_And that was "I Can't Decide" by the Scissor Sisters! What a weiiird song!_

… Am I suppose to comment on that?

_Well, yeah…_

…

_Right. Well, we have another uh, super special guest… Well… not so special this time...  
_

**HEY!**

Shut up Xigbar, no one cares.

**God, way to make me feel welcome! Or have you forgotten that I'm the 'Super Special Guest'!**

I don't care.

_GUUUUYS! QUESTIONS. ANSWERS. NOW._

**Oh of course Dem! Don't you worry 'bout it babe, I've got the questions right here!**

_Thanks Xiggy!_

Grrrrr….

_Okay! Uhm, let's see… (rustling papers) What the..?_

What?

_These are some weird questions…_

Like what?

_Uh, "What's your pants size?", "What color underwear are you wearing?", "Boxers or briefs?", "Where do you keep your spare key?"!_

Xigbaaar…

**Yes?**

What did you do with the REAL questions?

**Those are the real questions!**

_Really? Well then! I wear whatever pants size fits, and I have blue boxers, and my spare key is under the-_

DEMYX.

_Yeah?_

Those aren't the real questions.

_Xigbar was LYING?_

Yes.

**Aw Zexion! You ruin everything! Stupid Emo!**

_OH! There are the real questions! Under Xigbar's chair!_

**If you want them, come and get them!**

...I'm not getting those.

_What? I'll go get them! (Rustling noises)_

Demyx! Don't crawl on the floor!

**Fufufu! Dat ass~!**

Shut up Xigbar!

**Someone's possessive! **

_GOT 'EM!_

**Fufufufu...**

Pervert.

_What? What'd he do?_

You seriously didn't hear that?

_I was humming the mission impossible theme song!_

…Wow. Just… wow.

_SO! The REAL questions!_

**My questions were better.**

_No they weren't. SO these questions were sent by Froggiecool! WHO IS AWESOME. _

You think everyone is awesome.

_Yeah, but I KNOW that Froggiecool is AWESOME. They have the words "FROGGIE" and "COOL" IN THEIR NAME._

You realize that's just a username, right?

_What's a username?_

**Let me see that paper! If we don't start now I'll be late for a VERY important engagement!**

_Geeze! Fine! Here! (rustling papers)  
_

**Alright, Froggiecool wants to know "What was your most embarrassing and CLEAN moment in your existence?" Clean in all caps… soo, I have to keep this PG13?**

_Yeah, ya do._

Please do.

**Weellll, uh…. Um… So once I was sneaking into De- COUGH, ah, someone's room, and when I'm halfway across the room, he sits straight up in bed, stares at me, and says in a **_**demon voice **_**"Xigbar if you touch me I will rip your other eye out and then defenestrate your ass so fast it makes your head spin!" So I run out of there like Cerberus is at my heels, and when I turn a corner and there's Luxord and Xaldin, cracking up! **

WHO'S ROOM?

_Why were they laughing?_

**Well, apparently they had combined their powers to manipulate De-AH, um, that person to make it seem like he was awake and could threaten me!**

…_How is this embarrassing?_

**I actually believed that you knew the word defenestrate. _That's_ embarrassing!**

_I do know that word! It means to throw someone out a wi-HEY, WAIT, IT WAS MY ROOM!_

**SO, UH, Dem Dem, what's your embarrassing moment?**

_Oh, when Xaldin got me, Axel, Zexy, and Roxie and tried to give us 'The Talk' after he'd been drinking with you and Luxord.  
_

Oh God, that's mine too.

_No! You have to choose a different one!_

Wait, does that one even count as clean?

_Well there was also the time when I fell into the pool and my swim trunks came off!_

**DAM! Wish I was there! But does that count as clean too?**

_What? It was a POOL. I was squeaky clean!_

I don't think that's what they meant…

_You're just stalling Zexy! Choose a moment!_

**Yeah 'Zexy'!**

Shut up Xigbar. Uh, Well, Axel once made me help him with an 'undercover experiment' and forced me to wear a dress.

_REALLY?_

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA!**

_Why did you do it?_

He blackmailed me. 

_With WHAT?_

Do you remember the Christmas party?

_No._

Exactly.

**What Christmas party? Do we even celebrate Christmas? **

_Of course we celebrate Christmas! We also celebrate Kwanza and Hanukah! And Easter and Lithia! And EVERY HOLIDAY EVER! We have parties for each holiday!_

**What? Why haven't I been invited?**

You need to ask?

_Xaldin said Xigbar's invitations get lost in the mail…_

Xaldin lied.

**DAMMIT! Stupid Xaldin, this is totally because of the time I set the kitchen on fire underwater!**

How the hell did you do that?

**Hello? Power of SPACE? I have mad skills.**

_Righto, next question! Wigbar? _

_**Uh,**_** "Who would you rather trap in the realm of Darkness- Xemnas, Saix, or Sora?"?**

_OOOH, tough question!_

I agree. I really wouldn't mind trapping them all in there…

**I would SO trap Siax in there!**

_What? WHY? I thought you guys were friends?_

**Are you kidding me? HE HATES ME! He's ALWAYS getting in the way of my plans!**

What plans?

**My naked-fun-time plans!**

_Naked-fun-time?_

**Don't worry Dem, I'll show you afterwards.**

NO YOU WON'T.

_Yeah, ew! Noooo thanks! You're a crusty old man!_

**I AM NOT!**

How old are you?

**None of your business!**

He's old.

**Well, after we become Nobodies, we stop AGING after a certain point if you haven't noticed!**

Yes, and you stopped aging when you were OLD.

_Oh snap, we forgot to tell Roxas that he might never get taller…_

**No, that's good! He's the perfect size right now! :]**

Perfect size for what? To stuff him in a suitcase?

…

_Ohmygod EW._

Disgusting.

**BACK TO THE QUESTION! Dem, who would you choose?**

_AWW, I like Sora, so not him! Saix is a meany… and so is Xemnas… but Xemnas signs my pay check… but I never get my pay check…But Sora DID kill me…_

I'd choose Xigbar.

**WHAT? I'm not even on the list!**

I know. I actually like Xemnas and Siax. And I don't hate Sora enough to want him trapped in the realm of Darkness forever. So I chose you.

**You're just jealous because I never give you any love.**

WHAT THE F-**  
**

_OKAY! I'd choose Xemnas! Because he keeps on adding things to my contract that TOTALLY weren't in there when I signed it!_

**He does tend to do that…**

_So what's the last question?_

**Well, actually, this question can't be answered until next week, when me and Luxord are both here.**

What does Luxord have to do with anything?

**He owes me a favor.**

_What kinda favor?_

**A favooor!**

Right, that makes sense. I don't trust him Dem.

_Aw, can't we give him a chance?_

**Yeah Zexy, can't you give me a chance?**

I hate you so much Xigbar. Go get hit by a truck.

_KAY, TIME TO LISTEN TO SOME MUSIC! Here's "Be Calm" by Fun.!__ …._  


What was that Dem?

_Nothin babe!_

**Hey, Demyx IS wearing blue boxers!**

_XIGBAR!_

BASTARD!

* * *

WOOT! Yeah, Chapter AXEL! I'm happy! :D

SO, life is STRESSFUL. And I should NOT work in close proximity to little children. Because they give me headaches and make me want to pull out my hair. FFFFFFFFFFFF.

Yeah, I enjoyed having Xigbar which is why he'll be here next time too! BUT I'M SUPER EXCITED for Luxord! Luxy is my FAVORITE! He's a Brit! And Froggiecool knows what's coming next ;) LOOK FORWARD TO IT! BELIEVE IT!

I've been watching NARUTO! But I'm getting.. obsessive... so I shall watch some Demyx Time instead to get myself in the Kingdom Hearts kinda mood! :D I like to re-watch ALL of the Demyx Time videos like, once a month. At least.

SO I've got lots of summer homework to do that is due at the end of this week (oh shit, that's tomorrow actually and I haven't even started... crap..) and the end of next week, and then the Thursday after that, so I might not be able update any time super soon. HOWEVER, reviews and QUESTIONS for the Nobodys would SO be appreciated! and if you have a request for a certain Orgy member to be on the show or to answer your question, don't hesitate to ask!

Hugs and my ETERNAL DEVOTION!

~Seo


	9. Show 9! Zemyx Fanservice 6,9,2,10!

WOO! New Chapter, yeah? .

Just dialogue! So climb on the crazy train and pretend to listen to the radio!

WARNING: **Implied Smex-ual activities, references to boyXboy smut,** Xigbar, STRONG language, and general nonsense.

Rated T for mature peoples.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but the cupcakes I am eating to quell my SADNESS at OWNING NOTHING.

For your reading pleasure: _Demyx is smooth in italics, _Zexy's smexy and underlined to emphasize, ** Xigbar is bold and perverted,**and Luxord is drunk like normal! ALSO Dem and Zexion _talk at the same time like this!_

Noises are either in parenthesis or *these star things whose name I NEVER remember*.

* * *

**Alright, we are very lucky right now. Because Emo and Demyx are out of the studio, so we can tell you our plan! Ready Luxord?**

Oi, is that my spleen?

**No, that's a coffee mug…**

Ooooh…

…**Right, well, Luxord and I put a fast acting drug in Demyx and Zexion's teas, and Luxord told them that they had to drink tea while he was in the studio because of some British custom-**

IT'LL KEEP THE KRAKEN AWAY.

**Yeah yeah, so, this is all for Froggiecool who requested high Demyx and Zexion. Well, they actually said something about "sugar high" or whatever, but that sucks.**

A KRAKEN ATE MY UNDERWEAR!

**Larxene did what?**

_HI GUYS! Sorry that took so long, but the intern said that there was no such thing as fork handles or head light fluid or elbow grease._

I told you that it didn't exist.

_Yeah, but we got you the right shoe, the newspaper, and a toilet roll, and Mario Party 8 for the wii, and we can't actually give you beer in the studio-_

He's drinking rum anyways.

_You're lucky that I already had to get this stuff for Axel that one time! So I told the intern EXACTLY where to find it all!_

DRINK THE TEA.

_Oh, right! Sorry Luxord, we'll drink it!_

I drink tea anyways, so I don't see why I have to drink it now-

IT'LL KEEP THE KRAKEN AWAY!

What's Larxene have to do with anything? *siip*

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_What's so funny?_

**Ah, um, nothing, nothing, drink your tea!**

Xigbar, why don't you have any tea?

**Uh, because.. it's … I'm..allergic to tea… yeah.**

KEEPS THE KRAKEN AWAY!

**OHyeah, That's Right Luxord! And I have a mission with Larxene today!**

_You know (siiip) I don't think it's very nice the way you guys always make fun of Larxene! He's a perfectly nice guy!_

Demyx, Larxene is not a guy.

_What? Nooo, of course he is! He's SUPER manly!_

Dem- Oh, never mind. This tea is actually not terrible. 

Thank you mate! I learnt how to make to the same way I learnt my colours- FROM THE QUEEN.

**The Queen taught you your colors? What queen?**

Queen Elizabeth the FIRST of course! What OTHER Queen is there?

Queen Elizabeth the second.

WHAT? Lizzy had a baby?

**No, Elizabeth the first is dead.**

WHAT?

_OHMYGOD LUXORD, I'M SO SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS!_

What loss?

…

… You know what? You're all idiots.

_Am I an idiot?_

No... Wait, yes. No wait, do I get sex if you're not an idiot?

_Yes._

You're definitely not an idiot!

***snork* Um, Zexion, are you feeling okay?**

Of course I'm okay!

_Is okay Good?_

Demyx, Okay is wonderful!

_OH ZEXY! _

DEM!

**PFFFT!**

_OHMYGOSH, YOU KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO?_

**What?**

_WE SHOULD GO SWIMMING! NAKED!_

**OKAY!**

NO KRAKENS ALLOWED!

With Gummy bears?

_GUMMY BEARS! I want Gummy bears SOOO bad right now, oh my god!_

**I have some gummy bears Dem-Dem~!**

_HOLY CROW, YOU DO? WHERE?_

**They're in my mouth, and you have to get them with your mouth!**

_Okay-_

NO, DON'T DO IT DEM, IT'S A TRAP!

_A TRAP?_

THE CAKE IS A LIE!

_XIGBAR IS A CAKE?_

**No no, I'm not a lie or a cake you emo- emo-, help me out here Lux!**

Twat.

**TWAT! EMO-TWAT!**

_What's a twat?_

I don't know, I don't speak British.

_What do you speak?_

I don't know, what are we speaking right now?

_I..I DON'T KNOW._

OHMYGOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

**WHAT?**

_OHMYGOD, I DON'T KNOW!_

**Wha-There's nothing there!**

_It..it looks kinda like.._

Yeah, just like a..

**A what?**

_Double Rainbow!_

_It's so BEAUTIFUL!_

But what does it MEAN?

Xigbar, I think these blokes had too much *hic* tea!

**Nahh, if they aren't naked then it's not enough.**

Naked?

**Well, yeah. That's the only reason I decided to do this one! Zexion threw it away because he said it wasn't dignified or appropriate or emo enough or something.**

*HIC* I wish I was emo..

**No you don't.**

Oh yeah!

**But I wish I was drunk… can I have some of that?**

NO! MY RUM!

_OHMYGOSH, Did you guys know that I have TWO BELLY BUTTONS?_

WHAT?

_YEAH! LOOK!_

Demyx, that's only ONE bellybutton! One!

_EEP! AHAAHAHA, That TICKLES Zexy! Cut it out! Heheehehe_

Heh..heh heh..

**Oh my God did Zexion just... LAUGH?  
**

That shocking sight just sobered me up!

**What'd you say Lux?**

The sight of Zexion chuckling sobered me up!

**What?**

He said he's sober now, DUH. Can't you speak British?

**No, but you JUST said that you don't speak British either!  
**

_No one understands Luxord when he's sober! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S SO FUNNY!_

Well I went to Oxford! So I can't speak British, but I understand it!

**Really? Wait, that makes no sense! If you can, then why don't you know what a twat is?  
**

GUMMY BEARS ARE EATING MY BRAIN! THE GUMMY BEARS ARE EATING MY BRAIN!

_GUMMY BEARS? I'LL SAVE YOU!_

**Demy- Aw, Dem! Noo, don't suck face with Zexion! Awww, I wanted him to suck face with meee…**

Demyx IS quite desirable!

**Dude, no one knows what the fuck you're saying! Either get drunk and speak ENGLISH or go home!**

I say! Now I rather regret helping you get Zexion and Demyx high by putting drugs in their tea!

MmmmmmPH, WHAT? YOU DID WHAT?

**WHAT? WHAT DID HE SAY?**

HE SAID THAT ME AND DEM ARE HIGH AND YOU TWO DRUGGED US!

_AHAHAHAHAHAA, THAT'S why everything's funnier!_

OHMYGOD YOU SENT THE GUMMY BEARS!

_GUMMY BEARS! MMM!_

MMPH!

Are you as concerned about this as I am?

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!**

Oh bother, I'm going to go get drunk with Xaldin and the Superior! At least THEY speak British! AND the Superior went to CAMBRIDGE!

**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU- oh, you're leaving now! … yeah, I guess that's a good idea.. So this plan horribly failed listeners. I guess the lesson is don't give people drugs in their tea if you want sex; just rape them instead. Yeah, that's a good lesson..**

_MMMMmmmmm Oh Zexion~!_

**Right, I'm going to go now. …Here's some music. Uh… shuffle.. Okay, this is.. "Toxic" by Britney Spears? Who the fucks ipod is-Oooh, Marluxia's. That explains it.**

* * *

I feel like this one was rather short and rushed... Aaahhh well, I really had writers block!

I've been really busy (gross right?) with HOMEWORK and stuff that I HATE. Boring essay after boring essay. and there's even MORE to do this week! and next week! until school starts. wait, my school starts next week... AGH, I JUST WANT TO STAY HOME AND WATCH JUNJOU ROMANTICA!

Speaking of which, have any of you seen it? I have such a weakness for a good yaoi... siiigh, i'm just a hopeless per-IMEAN, romantic! Hopless romantic! So, if you have seen it, what's your favorite pairing? Romanticist, Terrorist, or Egotist? I gatta say, Romanticist is my number one, and Egotist is a close second! But I'm not super huge on Terrorist. Maybe it's because Shinobu didn't really have a lot of character development in the anime. He was just kinda randomly there. with Cabbage. Anywho, gonna try and find/read the manga next!

BACK ON SUBJECT, CAN YOU SPOT ALL THE REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER? and can you name where they are from? TWO of them have 2 possible/correct answers. WOOOooOOooo Which ones could they beeeEEeEee? lols.

Kay, well, I'm out my friends. I've got a hell of a lot of homework to STILL DO. ASKDFHAKSNV. Enjoy this chapter of Fanservice-ness. **Enjoy it.**

~Seo**  
**


	10. show 10! Axel's Back 6,8,9!

YES. FINALLY. I HAVE CONQUERED MOUNT WRITER'S BLOCK AND WRITTEN THIS PIECE OF MAGIC. YES.

Juuuust Dialogueeeee. Put on some tunes and pretend to listen to the r-r-r-raaadio!

**WARNING:** Implied Smex-ual activities, references to some boyXboy smut, rather **strong language,** and general nonsense.

Rated T for mature people who don't mind swears.

**DISCLAIMER:** Seo owns nothing but her AWESOME Peanuts shirt! (does dance)

For your reading pleasure: _Demyx is smooth in italics, _Zexy's smexy and underlined to emphasize,**and Axel is BACK IN BOLD! **and Xigbar is breifly there in regular, but who cares about him? **AXEL IS BACK. That's all that matters.**

The FLASHBACK-RECORDING-THING is surrounded by static noises. You can't miss it. Noises are also in *asterisks* and the flashback words have *asterisks* in front of them. This is so unnecessarily complicated.

* * *

_And that was "Dog Problems" by Fun.! Such an awesome band, right Zexy?_

They certainly are… interesting. I find their use of punctuation intriguing.

_Pffft, you just want to listen to My Chemical Romance!_

Hey, MCR is a GOOD band.

_No one ever said they weren't Zexy!_

**I did.**

_AXEL! YOU'RE AWAKE!_

**Yeah, fan-fucking-tastic. Demyx, why the HELL am I tied up? And when the heck did I even GET here?**

Demyx missed you, so he drugged you and paid Xaldin to carry you here. 

**WHAT? **

_I just MIIISSSSSSSSEEEEEEDDDDD YOU AXELLLL! You never play with me anymore! Even though Roxie is awake now! _

**Yeah well, he's suppose to come home from the hospital TODAY. And I kinda NEED TO BE THERE. Did you think about THAT when you KIDNAPPED ME?**

I did. We'll return you to your surly blonde before he goes through checkout.

_Yeah! Sora is gonna call us and Riku is gonna remind Sora to call us!_

Besides, people keep on asking for you. For some unfathomable reason, they seem to actually enjoy your presence in the universe. 

**Really?**

Like I said, I can't fathom why.

**Well, obviously it is because I am sexy beyond belief. Dur. Sorry that this is something that whiny emo bitches like you can't "fathom".**

…Demyx, can I knock him out again?

_Noooo, he JUST woke up. Give him another chance Zexion!_

But-

_No! Here, now we are going to answer some questions! Okay?_

…Fine.

**Awesome.**

_Okay! Uhm.. I guess, I should, uh, confess first… Uhm, Zexion?_

Yes Dem?

_Uhm, well, you see.. I uh…_

**Demyx, if you're going to confess your love to Zexion you're doing it backwards. It's confess THEN sleep with them, not the other way around!**

_NO! It's not THAT! He already knows I love him!~_

**UGHH, I wish my hands were untied so that I wouldn't have to watch this faggotry!**

The studio was almost peaceful without him here…

_Yeah.. No! UGH, STOP DISTRACTING ME YOU TWO! What I'm trying to confess is that I sorta.. accidently.. deletedalmostourentireinbox…_

**You did what?**

_I DELETED ALMOST OUR ENTIRE INBOX, OKAY?_

Demyx, what …_possessed_ you to do that?

_I didn't MEAN to! It just happened! I was trying to figure out some email addresses on my account to put on a new one and two windows were open and then things were coppied and I thought it was in the wrong place so I deleted them and then they were GONE FOREVER FROM EVERYWHERE AND I'M SO SORRY!_

**Ohgod the WATERWORKS. Ew ew ew keep it away!**

Pyro-wimp.

**HEY, if were as hot as ME (both literal and figuratively speaking) then YOU would hate water too!**

_D-Do you guys HATE me now? *whimper*_

*sigh* No Demyx, we do not hate you.

**I hate you both.**

Shut up Axel.

_You-you don't hate me?_

No Demyx, I could never hate you. Be extremely annoyed with you? Yes. Dislike you a bit sometimes? Certainly. Vow to never let you touch a computer ever again? Definitely. But never hate you.

_AW, but Zexion! How am I suppose to find out where Karkat and John's relationship GOES if I can't use the computer?_

You can use it, just don't touch it.

_But that's IMPOSSIBLE!_

**Can we just get on with the questions? Jegus…**

_Right, Right! Sorry, Forgot, you've got a very important date Mr. Red Rabbit!_

**Dam straight.**

_Okay! So here are the questions that did NOT get destroyed! Uhm.. Okay, Zexiontwo_ _asks "Zexion- What's your IQ level?" …ZexionTWO?_

Probably one of Vexen's clones of me. 

**Who would want to make clones of YOU?**

Ignoring the idiot, my IQ is 206.

_..._

**…..**

…What?

_T-two HUNDRED and SIX?_

Yes. Personally, I find it rather ironic.

**Ironic that a socially awkward emo like you could have such a freakin HIGH score?**

No, ironic because it is two hundred and SIX. My number in the Organization. At the risk of sounding like you, "dur".

_Geeze Zexy! I knew you were SMART, but –GEEZE! You qualify as a genius! Do you realize this?_

…No. Of course not. Why would I? After all, we just proved my IQ is higher than possibly both of yours combined. No, why on Earth would I notice something like that?

**Hey, his sarcasm is improving!**

_Yeah! Good job Zex!_

…*sigh* The next question please Demyx?

_Oh! Right! Uhm.. okay, this is still from your clone, but it's for Xiggy! Luckily, I asked him the other day and recorded it! So let's play that now!_

_***SHOHCOHEROHCOSEHFC STATIC NOISES ***_

_*Okay Xigbar! So we have a question from a reader, and they want to know how you won against Luxord in court with Larxene as the Judge from that Served case! The one that's all over Youtube now!_

*Well, obviously it's because of my amazing lawyer skills. And the fact that I am a-Freakin-MAZING.

_*…I thought it was because Larxene was mad at Marluxia?_

*NO. IT WAS BECAUSE I AM AWESOME.

_*But-_

*IAMAWESOME.

_*…O..kaaay…_

_***AASDHFSHSSCCHOOOOOOPEEWW MORE STATIC NOISES YESSSCCHOOOOPPPIEEWPEWPEW***_

_And that's how that went down!_

**I hate Xigbar.**

_What? Why?_

**One word Dem: VOYEUR.**

_Ack! EEEEWWWW!_

Ugh, disgusting. Now I must double check all my locks…

**Dude, he's the master of SPACE. HE LAUGHS AT LOCKS.**

...Well fuck.

_I-I'm never taking my clothes off ever again…._

What! No! Don't do that!

**Uhm, okay, I really don't want to hear THIS conversation. Demyx, what's the next question?**

_Okay, last one from ZexionTwo-Clone-Person! They ask "Have you ever noticed that even though Xemnas is your employer, he doesn't pay you, you pat him?" …Ohmycod… HE'S RIGHT._

Speak for yourself; I get a paycheck.

**You do?**

Of course. I'm part of the science department.

**What does that have to do with anything!**

Well, Mansex wants us to keep quiet about what goes on down there, so he actually gives us a regular paycheck. Simple as that.

_No fair! I pay him rent, I have to give him the munny I earn on mission, and I have NEVER ONCE gotten a paycheck! Plus there was that membership fee, and the fee to go on the trip to Disney world… Aw dammit! And all the munny I make HERE goes to all of that! I'm ALWAYS broke! D:_

**Meh, I get paid sometimes.**

_WHAT!_

**Yeah.**

_FOR WHAT?_

**For my JOB. Demyx, you never do ANYTHING, which is why Mansex doesn't pay you.**

_Yeah, but... You haven't been working for months! How have you paid rent and everything?_

**I blackmailed him!**

_BLACKMAIL!_

**Yeah, got it memorized?**

Ohgod, the catchphrase is back.

**Oh shut it. Speaking of getting back, what time is it?**

_Uh… like, 10 or something. Why?_

**Roxas is getting discharged at 11. I've gotta go! Untie me now or I will burn down the whole studio.**

_NOOO! DON'T BURN DOWN MY ONLY SOURCE OF INCOME!_

Alright, We'll untie you. Here's Helena (So Long and Goodnight) by My Chemical Romance.

**PFFFFTTT! Could you GET anymore emo!**

Axel, I swear, if you do not shut your mouth right now, I will shove my foot so far up your a-

******Loooooong ago, just like the hearse you die to get in again,

We are so far from yooou….*******

* * *

Yeah! Dig that musical censorship at the end! WOOT!

GASLKHSDGKH SO MUCH FREAKIN HOMEWORK. I am DROWNING IN IT. This is what I get for being a smarty-pants and taking 2 AP classes. DON'T OVER-ACHIEVE KIDS. IT'S A PAIN IN THE ARSE.*

Uhm, yeah. Uh, questions and stuff. Yeah. I have the electronic grace of a metaphorical elephant. so uh, heh, sorry...

ALSO! RECOGNITION! (I am SO GLAD I made a note of these before my email got destroyed! By Demyx that is. It totally wasn't me. All him. ehe. heh. he...) SUPER LOVE AND COOKIES TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO COMMENTED WITH THE ANSWERS TO MY REFERENCE QUESTION! SO Demyx cookies to Xoxoroxas (Who made my LIFE by recognizing my Calvin and Hobbs AND FSM references in some older chapters!), Clockwork-Ceni (Sora Show, Demyx Time, AVPM! The 3 BEST THINGS to EVER show up on YouTube!), KHGiggle (Portal! :D), OmnomnomCHOMP (Demyx Time AND AN EXTRA COOKIE for telling me that the whatchumacallems are asterisks!), KeedaxEmry (DOUBLE RAINBOW! And you best watch out or I will hold you to that Junjou marathon-school-ditching-plan of WIN.), and MelodiousFreeshooter (Teehee, Sora Show Gummi bears!)! Thanks to EVERYONE who takes the time to write reviews for my story! I know I don't always get around to replying to them, but seriously, EVERY SINGLE ONE touches my heart. In like, a really sappy platonic way. I get teary eyed. i love you guys so much. Morails for LIFE. Demyx is totally gonna bring you guys cookies. Thought someone did ask (i can't remember who, sorry!) if they got anything for catching the references. Well, BESIDES my eternal Love and Devotion, and a Demyx cookie, Uhm.. uh... sure? lols, I don't know! I'm always open for requests, and always nagging at you people to send me questions or request for things you want to see/hear the boys do! So uh... yes. and my final answer is 36. *is shot*

Also MAJOR LOVE for ZexionTwo for providing this chapter's questions! I uh, think I kinda scared him when I replied to his questions with a million thank yous..in all caps... But it was a slow week! I hadn't gotten any questions and was feeling really.. enthusiastic! Anywho, thanks again for the questions! They were perfect for bringing back Axel!

AXEL! Yes he is back and Roxas is being discharged from the hospital! ... Of course, in Behind the Voices I am only just posting Roxas waking Up in the hospital... Ohcod...I'm gonna have to ban myself from looking at Homestuck fanart again so that I'll actually get some work done... Troll Jegus...

Alright, I'm off then!

~Seo!

*Okay, I was yelled at for writing that. OVER-ACHIEVING IS COOL KIDS. YOU SHOULD DO IT. ...ButitISapaininthearse...

P.S. OHMYGOD I JUST REALIZED THE QUESTIONS WERE COMMENTS! I CAN FIND THEM IN THE REVIEWS! OH DUR! *FacepalmOVER9,000!*


End file.
